


Dance For Me

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [52]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartenders, Biting, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Flirting, Glitter, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Rough Kissing, Stalkerish behaviour from an insignificant character, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, for like two paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Keith is hopelessly attracted to the most popular stripper at the club he works in. So, when a customer tries to force Lance to reveal more, Keith is the one sent to comfort him.





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> These things get really long...
> 
> Anyways, this is for the prompt [Dust](http://fire-bear.tumblr.com/post/162555542123/send-in-a-word-and-ill-write-a-drabble-or). 
> 
> All the younger ones are 21 and over in this AU.
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA) is the first song in the story - I thought it was fitting since I titled the story before I went looking for songs.

Keith was never sure if Lance's flirtatious comments were just his default or if he was actually flirting with him.

His fellow barman, Hunk, and the techie who controlled the stuff for the strippers, Pidge, told him otherwise. They always told him that he should flirt back. Or that he should at least acknowledge him in some other way than asking what he wanted to drink. But Keith could never bring himself to speak out, too dazzled by the beauty of the other man, not to mention his own mediocre flirting skills.

More than that, however, Keith always found it somewhat intimidating that one of the strippers specifically came to the bar to talk to him.

Sure, they'd gotten to know each other a little, usually from conversations driven by Hunk. Keith had learnt how Lance had gotten the job at the strip club after graduating high school, his family without the money to send him to the school he wanted and him without a scholarship. He'd been desperate and he was a good dancer so he'd gotten the job and stuck with it, pouring the money into his younger siblings' education and medical bills. Lance loved space, the ocean, dolphins and he had a precious, blue lion teddy which he'd had since he was a kid.

He'd been so cute when he'd admitted that, blushing hard enough that Keith could see it, even under the dim lighting at the bar.

Even so, Keith had never seen Lance outside of their workplace. Something stopped him from asking to meet up and he was sure it was to do with the way he danced. Lance moved in a way that enticed everybody, all hips and fluid body motions. Flexible, too. Every dance he did was sensual yet ethereal, as if he was something other than human, as if he was out of everyone's reach.

Out of Keith's reach.

And then he would take off his clothes. Almost all of them, keeping only his jockstrap on, his precious jewels kept hidden from the world. Under the lights Pidge kept him bathed in, brighter than that cloaking the audience, Keith had seen enough of Lance's body to be starstruck when he came anywhere near him. His smooth skin, his long legs, his barely muscled chest (just enough to be attractive but not enough to look like he was trying too hard), his powerful grip on the pole...

Whenever Lance was on stage, Keith was lost to the customers, too caught up in staring, starry-eyed.

Not that he'd ever let Lance know, of course. As much as he was attracted to him, Lance could still be an arrogant jerk. His ego was enormous and he thought highly of himself. It probably didn't help that every man and woman who saw him dance clamoured for his attention afterwards. He probably got more money per night than the rest of the strippers. Sometimes, when Keith didn't respond to his flirting, he even got antagonistical and insulted Keith which did the opposite of endear him to the bartender.

Every night was a roller-coaster when it came to Lance: Keith never wanted it to end.

Tonight was like every other night, of course, and Keith was watching the door, absently drying off a glass that was already dry. It was still early and not all of the dancers were there. Nyma would be late, as usual, but Lance would normally turn up around now.

"Keith, you are literally gonna rub a hole in that if you keep going," said Pidge idly from where she sat cross-legged on the bar. Like she wasn't supposed to.

Frowning, Keith whacked her with the dishcloth in a vain attempt to get her to move before Allura saw her. "I can't make a hole in the glass just by rubbing it," he said.

"Well, I dunno," said Hunk from his other side where he'd just finished connecting up the barrels. "If you rub it hard enough..."

"I know something else he'd like to rub hard," said Pidge, smirking.

Whacking Pidge with the cloth once again, Keith set aside the glass and let the cloth lie on the bar. "Shut up, Pidge. Don't you have work to be-"

He broke off as the club's door open and Shiro appeared in the doorway, his dark suit and sunglasses making him look very shifty. But he wasn't the one Keith locked onto. Shiro was ushering Lance through the door and the stripper stepped through and, after a quick, furtive glance around the room, he headed straight to the bar with a bright smile and a raised hand.

"Pidge, Hunk!" he cried, grinning at them. But his eyes quickly locked onto Keith and he said, "Mullet-Man."

Rolling his eyes, Keith folded his arms. "What do you want?" he asked, though he had already turned slightly, ready to gather the bottles needed to make Lance's favourite, a Blue Cadillac.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, _Keith_ ," said Lance, drawing out his name in a way that made Keith shudder. He reached the part of the counter Keith was standing behind and flopped across it, arms hanging over Keith's side and in danger of knocking over the glasses stored beneath.

"I'm not," Keith protested, shaking his head in exasperation. He grabbed the cocktail shaker and a glass and set them down a few hands-breadths from Lance. "I just want to do my job," he added pointedly, picking up the bottle of tequila and waving it in Lance's direction.

"Ah, then..." Lance paused, catching Keith's attention. Their eyes met, Lance's blue ones dark in the dim light. Keith could see the mirth in them, the amusement. Before he could brace himself, Lance said, his voice low and sultry, "I want a blowjob, Keith."

He almost stopped breathing. His entire body twitched as he fought the urge to vault the bar and kneel at Lance's feet. Feeling the bottle slip in his grasp, Keith tore his gaze from Lance and quickly set it down, staring at the counter. Lots of people would love to give Lance a blowjob, Keith told himself, and Lance would no doubt welcome any one of them. He didn't want Keith; he was only teasing.

"I'm not sure we've got any cream for that," Hunk said, startling Keith. Turning, Keith watched the larger man turn to the fridge and, as he did so, Keith realised that Lance had been asking for a cocktail. Chancing a glance at Lance, he noted Lance's smug smirk and quickly looked away.

"You don't want a Cadillac?" Keith mumbled, trying to recover.

"Mm, yeah," Lance said. "I do love your Cadillacs."

"Ah! We do have cream, Lance. You want one?" asked Hunk coming over to loom above the stripper.

Grinning, Lance straightened, pulling away from Keith's proximity. "Nah, it's all right, bro." He turned his gaze on Keith again. "I'll have a Cadillac and, if Keith makes it, a Blue Balls, too." And he winked at Keith, causing a rush of heat to spread through the barman's body. He was glad the dim lighting mostly hid his reaction.

"On it," he muttered and began to mix the drinks, basically running on automatic. He'd memorised how to make Lance's favourite drinks over the months they had known each other; Hunk always seemed to either make himself scarce or settle in to chat to Lance. Keith had quickly worked out that Lance basically only ordered drinks which looked blue, had blue in the title or were euphemisms. Those he knew just as well, of course. But the Cadillac and the Blue Balls were drinks he could make with his eyes closed, knowing exactly where each bottle was.

As he worked, Lance glanced at Pidge. "So?" he said. "How's the crowd looking tonight?"

"Same as usual," Pidge answered, leaning towards him and bracing herself with one hand planted on the counter. "Lots of men, lots of women. There's a bachelorette party in and they've been drinking quite a lot already. Right, Hunk?"

"Yeah!" Hunk exclaimed, eyes wide. "Like, how did they have  _room_ for that in their bodies? There were, like,  _four whole trays_ and some of 'em still hadta carry their own.  _And_ they did shots at the bar. They were trying to get us to strip, too. Right, Keith?"

"The fourth tray wasn't as full," Keith commented, avoiding Lance's interested gaze. It lingered on him, sweeping over his body. He was likely staring at Keith's uniform again: a smart, black waistcoat, usually left open, over a sharp, white shirt. A black tie hung loose around his neck. His black pants were, thankfully, not stained from the walk over with the ladies' order but Lance's gaze strayed there, clearly liking the tailored fit.

"I see," said Lance, one corner of his mouth lifting up in a smirk. "Still, I don't see why Shiro seemed so worried. He came to the car park to walk me along the street. Psh! Me? I don't need a bodyguard!"

Something about the comment made Keith look up from the glass he was about to pour Lance's Cadillac into. Lance was grinning, oozing smugness, one eye closed in a wink at his friends. His hand was pressed to his chest. But Keith felt that Lance's grin wasn't as big, his brow was a little furrowed. He seemed worried – and that just made Keith concerned as well.

"Well..." said Pidge and she glanced at Hunk who grimaced. That was when Keith remembered their earlier conversation about one of the regulars who had been coming more and more often recently. Allura had spoken to them at the start of the night and warned them about him and a couple of others who might cause problems.

In particular, they might cause problems for Lance.

"Well, what?" Lance demanded. "What's going on? God, is Nyma okay? What about Shay? Thace? Did someone do something-?"

"Lance, calm down," said Hunk, laying a hand on Lance's arm. "It's not that. They're all fine. It's just..."

Eyes narrowing, Lance looked between them before spinning around and staring out across the room. The bar was tucked away along one side, running on to the doors to the back rooms, the changing rooms and the kitchen. Directly across from them was the stage area, raised several feet above the ground so that the strippers' feet would be level with the heads of the audience. Several tables clustered around the stage and a flat area was behind it, used for dancing. Behind that, stairs led to an elevated seating area; it blocked Keith's view of the DJ booth which also housed the lighting and effects system that Pidge operated – when she hadn't set it to a timed programme and chose to sit on the bar instead. Already, people were crowding in, some dancing, others sitting and chatting, some eagerly awaiting the start of the show.

One particular customer, however, was sat front and centre, ignoring those around him, a stack of dollar bills between his hands.

Turning back to them, Lance looked torn between trying to act as carefree as normal and being worried. "Huh," he said, slowly gathering himself. "Wish Allura would just ban him already."

"I don't want him to do anything which would get him banned..." said Hunk, nervously. "I mean..." Again, he grimaced.

"I know, buddy," said Lance, soothingly. He patted Hunk on the arm. Then, suddenly, he turned to Keith. "That drink finished yet?" Pausing, Lance glanced over his shoulder. "I'm gonna need it..."

"Ah!" Keith hurriedly placed the glass in front of him. When Lance looked at it and then back at Keith, eyebrow slowly raising, Keith quickly turned from him, grabbed one of the straws and snatched one of their little, red umbrellas. He dropped them into the glass. "I just have to get your Blue Balls-"

"Yeah, you do," Lance interjected, grinning widely.

Rolling his eyes, Keith grabbed a clean cocktail shaker. "Shut up, Lance. That's never been funny."

"Pidge thinks it's funny."

"I only find Keith's reactions funny," Pidge corrected him.

"Aww, Pidge! You're meant to back me up, here!"

"I do that already. With the music."

"That's  _easy_ !"

With a derisive snort, Pidge said, "You wanna try switching places?"

Lance winked at her. "Sure."

Sighing, Pidge reached over to shove Lance's shoulder, Hunk catching her as she wobbled on her precarious perch. "Drink your liquid courage, Lancey-pants."

Pouting, Lance did as he was told, wrapping his lips around the dainty straw and sucking. Keith watched him from the corner of his eye, gripping the cocktail shaker tightly to keep from shuddering. No matter how many times he saw that, he was always turned on at the way Lance delicately caught the straw with his tongue, the way his lips encircled its end, the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, the way he gulped down his mouthful, Adam's apple bobbing. Keith bit his lip to draw himself from his thoughts and quickly found the strainer. Expertly, he poured the blue liquid into a shot glass and set it in front of Lance.

"Thanks!" said Lance, cheerfully. He immediately knocked it back, gasping once he'd finished and smacking the glass down with a clear sound. Over his shoulder, movement caught Keith's attention and he glanced up to see the man at the stage looking over, eyes locked on Lance's back.

"Shouldn't you be getting changed?" Pidge inquired, tapping at her iWatch.

"Ah, yeah!" Lance grabbed his glass and seemed about to make his farewells when something stopped him. Grinning, he leaned over and beckoned to Keith with a finger. Willingly, Keith drifted over and leaned forward so that Lance could speak into his ear. "I'm doing something new tonight," he whispered, Keith's breath catching as he felt air brush against his neck. "Watch me  _glitter_ ." And, with that, he was off, hurrying through the door towards the changing rooms.

* * *

It wasn't long before Keith saw Lance again. Two strippers had come and gone, riling up the audience. The male one had had the bachelorette party screeching which, frankly, was annoying and had Keith wincing as he served drinks. Music thumped around and through him, sending people on the dance floor jumping and grinding.

Then, as he finished up pouring a Sex on the Beach for an already drunk woman, Hunk nudged Keith with his elbow and nodded to the stage. Before Keith cold protest, he prised the glass from his grip and shunted him to the end of the bar closest to the stage. Keith looked over, noted the bright spotlight shining onto the stage and heard the strange, electric-sounding notes of a song he didn't recognise.

As soon as the music started, Lance stepped through the heavy curtains and onto the stage.

He was wearing something similar to Keith: a tight, white shirt and tight, black pants. However, while Keith was wearing a waistcoat, Lance had suspenders instead. A slim black tie was loose around his neck, though it neatly hung down the line of his buttons. The fedora he wore was tilted at a jaunty angle and ruined the symmetry of his outfit. All in all, he looked ridiculously hot, all the more so as he sauntered into the spotlight, dragging a chair with him, his hips swaying.

But he'd gone even further than that: as he stepped into the light and dropped the chair, Keith saw that he was literally glittering, shimmering as he moved and drawing the eye. For a moment, Keith couldn't understand. Then his brain caught up with events and he figured that Lance must have rubbed some sort of body powder over himself. Keith briefly wondered if it was edible before he inwardly scolded himself and took a breath, eyes locked on Lance.

Suddenly, the singing began and Lance was undulating, gloved hands dragging down his sides. The audience immediately went crazy and nearly drowned out the music. Keith could hear the bachelorette party quite literally screaming. Lance was smirking as he turned, hips rolling, showing off his clothed body. There were more screams and cheers – and he chose that moment to drop down, legs spread and ass rolling, almost beckoning those watching.

A beat began and Lance turned sharply to walk along to the front of the stage. He stopped a couple of feet from the edge, ignoring the money the man in front was throwing at him. This time, he brought a hand to his mouth, wrist nudging his lips. As he moved, body rippling through fluid movements, slow and languid, his other hand trailed his fingers from his neck down his chest, down, down, till it was at his crotch. He grabbed himself at the same time that he gripped the glove with his teeth and pulled it off, letting it drop. Swapping hands, he repeated the move, this time throwing the glove out into the audience where it was caught by a screaming woman.

Keith wished he could be close enough to do that.

Shaking his head, Keith looked down at the counter and took a breath. It was ridiculous that he was already half-hard. He was going to have to take another toilet break tonight. How had he survived working here?

With his attention on himself, Keith finally registered what the lyrics to the song were. Or, at least, he caught a particular line that had him jerking his head up to look at Lance, wide-eyed.

' _Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart_ .'

Lance usually used songs that were exclusively about sex or popular songs that were loud, catchy and fast. Keith had never heard him use such a slow song which mentioned hearts and love. His own heart did a funny thing, painfully squeezing and yet swelling with hope. Had Lance fallen in love and been inspired? Was Lance dancing for someone?

' _Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me_ .'

Blinking, Keith refocussed on the dance and saw that Lance had stepped out of his shoes at one point, revealing thin, black socks. He was toying with the suspenders, standing behind the chair. As the song changed pace to be slightly slower and more fluid, Lance dropped a hand to the back of the chair and began to walk around it, body moving all the while. Dropping into it, he dragged one suspender from his shoulder, earning another cheer. He winked at the audience.

' _I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!_ '

Those lines alone would have had Keith sucking in a breath but Lance suddenly began to dance on the chair, lifting his legs and leaning back, his free hand hooked under the other suspender. Once it sprung off, he slid around in his chair and spread his legs, rolling his hips as he lowered his hands to his pants, smoothing his hands along the waistband and brushing against his crotch. Keith's eyes were drawn upwards to Lance's face and found him biting his lip as if he was aroused. It made the barman gasp and then bite his own lip, trying to keep quiet.

' _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_ .'

With that line, Lance was on his feet again, moving his body as sensually as possibly: rolling hips, thrusting hips, undulating body. He stalked forward as he did so, hands rubbing up and down his body. Then, at the line, ' _Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_ ,' Lance grabbed his shirt and pulled it apart, ripping the shirt open and revealing his glittering body. Keith gaped at it, the lyrics echoing in his head, the insinuation of that particular movement shooting bursts of arousal directly southwards.

Lance began to do wider movements, his arms lifted to show off his entire body as he turned and wiggled his butt. People screamed, the man threw more money and some men cat-called, clearly there just to see the women. But Lance ignored them all, hugging himself as he rocked and swirled before tugging the hat down and letting his shirt slip from his shoulders to his elbows.

He danced away from the front of the stage before pulling his shirt off all the way. Throwing it aside, he danced slowly, making his way back to his chair. Dropping into it again, he spread his legs and ground against it a little causing the audience to go wild. Keith's traitorous brain informed the rest of his body that he would very much like that chair to be him and he was suddenly fully hard. He folded his arms and gripped them tightly, trying hard not to show his discomfort.

Teasingly, Lance began to undo his pants. As he worked, he kept thrusting and rolling his hips. He even let his head fall back, his chest heaving. It looked for all the world as if he was in the middle of having the blowjob he'd asked for earlier. Then, with the pants fully undone, he abruptly stood and took a few paces forward where he obeyed the song and popped his body, earning even more approval from the audience. When the song said, ' _Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back_ ,' Lance shoved his pants down and the noise intensified. Keith couldn't even hear the music and he was sure that Lance only continued dancing because he had practised it so much.

With shimmering, elegant steps, Lance stalked to the front of the stage again, uncaring that he was only wearing his hat, stockings kept up by golden-coloured garters and what appeared to be a glittery pair of knickers. The front of it was bulging, clearly straining with the effort to keep Lance fully enclosed. Keith was struck with the realisation that Lance was wearing woman's underwear and not one of the specially made-for-men ones like he usually did.

For the rest of the verse, Lance danced at the front of the stage, ignoring the reaching hands of some of the patrons. It looked as though they were worshipping him. One of them even had the audacity to make rude gestures, clearly of the opinion that Lance should let the guy fuck him. Keith's fists clenched and he glanced around, glad to find Shiro hovering nearby, frowning at them. Unfortunately, Shiro wouldn't do anything unless they actually touched Lance or got too rowdy.

' _Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show_ .'

Winking at the audience, Lance blew a kiss at the bachelorette party in the corner before twirling to the other side so he could- Keith's eyes widened as he saw Lance looking at the bar. He was almost sure Lance had spotted him and he seemed to be looking directly at him. Lance had never acknowledged the bar before and so had (or so Keith had assumed) never seen Keith watching him. Now, however, he waited till a particular line in the song and winked at Keith, blowing him a kiss as well.

' _Daddy you know what's up!_ '

Keith's jaw dropped. What had just happened? Had that really been for him? Were Hunk or Pidge or even Allura behind him? Panicked, he turned to glare at anyone who could be trying to sneak up on him. But Hunk was expertly covering the entire bar (not hard to do when most people were too busy watching Lance to order drinks), Pidge had disappeared and he'd not seen Allura all night.

So he  _had_ been looking at Keith?

Turning back to the stage, Keith watched Lance dancing with the fedora in hand, his arms bending in languid motions as he occasionally turned. For the entire chorus, he ignored the audience and danced, touching his chest in long movements, head thrown back, thrusting his hips whenever he was facing the front of the stage. The man with the money seemed to like that even more and threw more money at him so it looked like confetti. He even tried to reach up and tuck some money into the knickers but Lance was constantly moving and he, thankfully, gave up. Keith was sure he'd have vaulted the bar and punched the creepy guy in an instant if he'd touched Lance.

' _'Cause it's about to go down!_ '

And Lance threw his fedora into the air. It was snatched by one of the women from the bachelorette party who promptly forced the bride-to-be (if the veil was any indication) to put it on. They screamed and screeched and Lance obligingly winked at them and did his signature finger guns as he stepped backwards, his hips still rolling.

For the entirety of the next verse, Lance used the chair to dance with. Everything he did was sensual, all his movements suggesting that he was in the throes of passion, that he was about to come. Whenever he looked out at the audience, his eyes were lidded and they probably smouldered, though Keith couldn't tell from the bar. Every time he trailed his hands down his body, he would tease at his knickers, tugging the undergarment down far enough to get a glimpse of shadow but never enough to see what Lance actually had. There was a fair amount of booing and unrest but Lance would wink at whoever was making a fuss and they'd stop.

As the song came to the end, Lance turned his back on the audience, dancing and popping and generally looking amazing. His broad back was very enticing and Keith had to grip the counter to stop himself from going over to him. Then, at, ' _Sit back and watch!_ ', Lance finally did something he had never done before: he dropped his underwear, leaving his ass on full display. And it was a lovely ass, too. Lance wiggled it for everyone's pleasure, the powder glittering on him, but the song trailed off and he didn't turn around. 

Pidge changed the song and Lance relaxed, hurriedly grabbing his underwear and pulling it back up. Keith breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, he didn't think he could have stopped himself from rushing the stage if Lance had bared all to the audience. So, with some relief, he glanced towards Hunk, hoping he could hurry to the bathroom and quickly attempt to get rid of his erection.

Just as he looked away, though, he heard a shout and he turned back to the stage, bewildered. Lance was still there, his underwear almost all the way up. There was also someone who shouldn't have been on the stage: the man with the money was there, having scrambled onto it. He rushed at Lance as the stripper looked over his shoulder. Eyes wide, Lance dodged out of the way but tripped over the chair. He landed, hard, on his back, his knickers now pulled up enough to mostly cover him but twisted strangely – which seemed to be what the man was shouting about.

"I give you all this money and you don't show me anything?!" he was screaming even as Shiro leapt onto the stage, Antoc following close behind. Shiro dashed into the man's path, shoving him away from Lance as he scrambled to get back on his feet. Antoc grappled the man from behind and quickly led him from the stage, clearly intending to throw him out. Shiro immediately turned to Lance and spoke to him. Lance answered quickly and Shiro began to escort him to the back of the stage. As he ducked behind the curtain, Lance sent a last look in Keith's direction and was gone.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but Keith found himself heading into the back with a tray. On it were two tall glasses which Keith kept glancing at to make sure he didn't spill. Hunk had insisted that Keith make Lance's favourite before he sent him off to Lance's dressing room. Keith had tried to protest but Allura had appeared and promised to cover for as long as it took for him to make sure Lance was all right. A concerned glance from Shiro had Keith obeying, glad that the shock of the attack had driven away his arousal.

Seeing it happen and being unable to move scared Keith. He felt he should have done more, should have protected Lance. But Keith also knew that Lance could take care of himself. He'd seen Lance deal with overzealous men before, usually by pushing them away during a song.

Somehow, that thought didn't comfort Keith: Lance had never been fully naked on stage before and Keith knew that it had taken a lot of courage to do that. Courage which had likely been shaken.

Gritting his teeth, Keith forced away his swirling emotions and thoughts as he stopped in front of Lance's door which had been personally decorated by the stripper. A blue star with his name written in it hung pride of place. Surrounding it, were a series of dolphin stickers and a blue cat napped beneath it. Rainbows encased a piece of paper which had been tacked to the door which read:  _I'm gay, you're gay, we're all gay for ice cream._ A little sticker of an ice cream cone had been stuck to the bottom corner of the paper. 

Unable to keep from smiling at the silliness, Keith shifted slightly, intent on knocking the door. He paused, however, when he remembered that he was holding the tray with two hands. Grimacing, he glanced down, wondering if he could knock with his foot, when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Again, he stopped: would it be okay for him to nudge the door open with his hip? After all, Keith had seen a lot of Lance and they were friends, right? Lance wouldn't be mad at him if he just went in – right?

Taking a deep breath, ready for shouting, Keith nudged the door open and stepped inside. The dressing room was bigger than some of the others but that may have been because everything was more neatly organised. A rack of clothes stood along one wall with accessories such as stockings and scarves hanging from another. In one corner, a trunk stood open to reveal hats and boots. Facing into the room, was a full-length mirror. It wasn't the only mirror in the room as the large vanity also had large, rectangular mirrors. Make up containers were strewn across its surface, having been shoved aside to make way for Lance.

As soon as Keith spotted him, he knew it had been a mistake to just walk in. Lance was hunched over, his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. In fact, his whole body was trembling. He still only wore his knickers and stockings, his feet turned in as if he was trying to hide himself from the world. His skin was still covered in the powder, looking golden in the warmer light of the room. Then Keith heard him take a shuddering breath and he knew Lance was crying.

Worried that someone would see him when he evidently didn't want anyone around, Keith glanced over his shoulder and caught the door with his foot. Trying to balance with the tray in his hand was easy enough but, when he pushed the door over, he wobbled a little and misjudged how much force he had used. The door slammed shut, startling both Keith and Lance. Lance whirled around, his eyes wide and fearful and full of tears.

The sight tore at Keith's heart.

"I... I'm sorry," said Keith, barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean- I, um..." He made a vague gesture with the tray.

"What-? Keith..." Lance's voice was watery and it sounded to Keith like he was drowning. "I told Shiro to just leave me alone for now..." he muttered, wiping frantically at his eyes.

Quickly, Keith crossed the room and put the tray down at Lance's elbow. "Hunk said we should bring you drinks." As soon as his hands were free, he turned to Lance and grabbed hold of the hand rubbing at his eyes. "Stop. You don't need to..."

Lance shook him off with a frown. He caught sight of the glasses and stared at them for a moment. "What... What's that?"

"It's a Blue Cadillac, of course," said Keith, backing off to give Lance space. "And Hunk said you'd like a Chocolate Martini so he told me how to make it. He said something about chocolate being the only way to cheer someone up."

For a few silent seconds, Lance continued to stare at the glasses. Then he sniffed and, before he could stop it, he let out another sob. Alarmed, Keith shifted from side to side, not sure what to do. But, as the tears fell from Lance's beautiful eyes, Keith wanted nothing more than to erase everything that upset him. Instinctively, he reached out and drew Lance into him, cradling his head against Keith's chest, uncaring if any of the body powder rubbed off onto his work clothes. He was sure Allura would have a spare. Lance clutched at him as soon as he'd pulled him in, the bottom of Keith's waistcoat trapped in his tight grip.

Keith didn't know how long they stayed like that. His fingers lightly stroked Lance's hair, trying to be soothing while refusing to let go of him. Lance's crying got worse for a while, with loud sobs and hiccups, but he finally began to calm down. His body trembled against Keith's and his shuddering breaths were loud in the deserted room. The pounding beat of music from the main room thumped through them both as Keith waited.

Finally, Lance's grip loosened and he pulled away. Reluctantly, Keith let go and stepped back, out of reach. He watched Lance rub frantically at his eyes. With a burst of shaky laughter, Lance said, "God, sorry. I'm such a mess."

When he peered up at Keith, as if for approval, Keith could only stare. Despite the tears having wiped away most of the body powder, Lance's face was still covered in what looked like gold dust. He had put on some sort of lip gloss which contained golden flakes and they were still clinging to his lips, shining as if they were a beacon. His hair was a mess from wearing the hat and from Keith's hug with a few strands sticking up, though they were slowly falling flat as Keith watched. But easily the best feature were Lance's eyelashes which had caught some of the gold dust as he'd cried. Now, they sparkled as they fluttered, Lance's bright eyes gazing up from beneath them.

"You're beautiful," Keith said without thinking, his hand reaching out. As he grasped the fact that he was about to try to cup Lance's cheek, he paused, hand raised and slowly pulled it back, yearning for Lance to reach for him.

But Lance only stared, clearly shocked. "You... You really think so?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Keith, feeling as though his face was on fire. He couldn't believe he'd just admitted that! But... If it stopped Lance feeling so down on himself, Keith would willingly embarrass himself.

Taking another deep, shuddering breath, Lance bit his lip. He glanced at the drinks and stood, walking away to the rack of accessories. Shaking his head, Lance hugged himself. "I'm not.... I'm not..." he murmured.

"Then why do all those people come to see you every night?" Keith pointed out.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say for Lance visibly flinched. He turned back to Keith. "I mean... I know I'm good-looking, but I'm not beautiful." With a derisive laugh, Lance gestured around them. "Look at what I do for a living. I'm just... They're right."

"No, they're not," said Keith, firmly. He was beginning to get angry: he knew that Lance was referring to the times he was called a slut or a whore. It was clear to him that Lance's confidence was more shaken than he had thought would be possible. "You're not- You're more beautiful than any of them. Even more beautiful than Allura." Lance gave a self-deprecating laugh and shook his head, though he also gave Keith a fond look. "I'm serious," Keith insisted. "You're kind and loyal and you're a professional. If they knew you were dancing for your family-"

"That's just it," Lance interrupted him, reaching over so he could snatch up the Blue Cadillac. "My family's not in a tight spot any more. We've got enough money. I... I could go to college like I wanted to, like Hunk and Pidge do. But I... At the time, I didn't want to stop and I got paid enough for the rent on my apartment." He paused to knock back a large gulp from the glass, ignoring the straw and the tiny, red umbrella. "I wanted to dance for myself. But... I-I don't know what I'm dancing for any more."

Lance looked so forlorn that Keith couldn't stand it. Biting his lip, he quickly came to a decision and stepped over to him. For a moment, he watched Lance blink those pretty eyes at him in confusion. Then he gently took the glass from him and put it on the vanity before grabbing Lance's arm and tugging him into a hug. He placed one arm around Lance's waist and the other at the back of his head, forcing his lanky body to dip down and bury his face into Keith's shoulder. When he felt Lance hesitantly wrap his arms around his shoulders, Keith tightened his grip on Lance, pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry," said Keith.

"It's... 'S'not your fault, Keith. I just..."

When Lance trailed off, Keith shook his head. "You're a  _brilliant_ dancer-"

"Keith. I'm a stripper," said Lance flatly, though he sounded amused.

"Stupid," Keith admonished him. "You're still dancing. And you're amazing at it. Do you... Do you  _want_ to quit?" Suddenly, the thought of not seeing Lance at the club every night crossed his mind. It felt like he was about to lose Lance – forever. Especially if he took up Zarkon's continual offer to dance at  _his_ club since he'd become popular. Keith suppressed a shudder.

Stiffening, Lance seemed about to pull away. Then he suddenly drooped and Keith was glad he kept in shape and was able to hold the other man up. "I... I don't know. I don't really know what else I'd do..."

Pulling away slightly, Keith kept his arms around Lance as he looked up at him, determined to put a smile back on that lovely face. "Then all you need is a reason to dance."

Shrugging a shoulder, Lance said, rather listlessly, "Maybe."

An idea came to him and Keith barrelled on, letting Lance go so he could cup Lance's face. Those blue eyes bored into him as he stared, momentarily distracted by Lance's beauty. "If you need someone to dance for, then dance for me."

It took a moment to sink in but, when it did, Lance's eyes widened. Keith watched as his pupils blew up, causing his eyes to become a deeper blue. "Keith..." Lance breathed. "You... You  _want_ me to...?"

"Of course," Keith answered, deciding there was no point in being embarrassed. He watched in some satisfaction as Lance blushed under his make-up. "I always want you to," he added after a moment's silence. "In private," he added before he could stop himself.

Lance's eyes widened further. "You... You want a private show?" he asked, the corner of his lips twitching.

Unable to stand the intense stare, Keith glanced away. "Well, yeah. Better than using the bar to hide..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Sorry. I'll-" He tried to pull away, dropping his hands, but Lance still had his arms around Keith and he pulled Keith closer.

"You do, huh?" said Lance, smirk slowly growing. He paused for a moment, his eyes darting over Keith's face, searching for some unspoken thing until he found it. Then, with a wide grin, Lance leaned in to whisper into Keith's ear. "That dance was for you."

Keith gasped as tingles and pleasure shot through him. He was immediately fired up and his pants very quickly became restrictive. Lance, the mischievous jerk, straightened up so he could smirk at Keith. "Really?" said Keith, wonderingly. "So you... 'really care about my heart'?"

That made Lance blush, wiping his annoying smirk off his face. Keith smirked at his success, eyeing Lance's face. "Er, well, yeah..." Lance slowly said, drawing Keith's attention to his sparkling lips.

Suddenly, the desire to kiss Lance struck Keith. Kiss him, touch him, fuck him, make him scream his name... It took a split second for Keith to make a decision: screw it, he reasoned, what was there to lose now? So he grabbed Lance's face, savoured the surprised expression on his face, and leaned in to press his lips against Lance's. The stripper gasped before promptly giving in to Keith's insistent lips; he relaxed into Keith's embrace and kissed back.

He'd barely started to kiss back when Keith ran his tongue along his lips, tasting both the artificial gold and the sweetness of the Cadillac. Lance parted them, allowing Keith access and Keith gladly took the invitation. His tongue dipped in to find Lance's, running his along it and tasting the mix of alcohol he'd drunk before his performance. It was a hot, desperate kiss and Keith felt as if he never wanted it to stop. But the taste of the alcohol prompted him to pull away.

"How... How drunk are you?" Keith panted, hoping the answer would mean he could kiss Lance again.

Sighing, Lance closed his eyes, smiling happily. "Enough to be buzzed but in full control. I mean, do you  _hear_ me slurring? No." He opened his eyes and his warm smile sent tingles along Keith's body. "I want this Keith. God, for so long, I've wanted this. Wanted you. And I will  _definitely_ remember this in the morning."

"Good," said Keith, trusting Lance's judgement. And he pulled Lance into another kiss. He started off deep and tried to make it deeper, practically devouring Lance. His hands found their way around Lance again, one arm looped around his waist and the other draped around his shoulders. Kissing and kissing Lance, tongues tangled, lips constantly moving, Keith pulled Lance closer and closer. Lance reciprocated, one of his hands hooked over the back of one of Keith's shoulders and his other tangled in Keith's long locks. They kept trying to get closer and closer, their grips tightening on each other, both of them unwilling to let the other go.

Eventually, they had to part for breath but they barely moved, sharing breaths as they stared into each other's eyes. Keith was mesmerised by the deep oceans he gazed into, trapped, pulled under. He couldn't resist him and it wasn't long before he was kissing Lance once again. They pressed closer together and that was when Keith realised it.

Both of them were sporting sizeable erections.

Keith groaned into the kiss as their slight movements caused lovely friction. It was echoed by Lance who couldn't seem to control himself and ground against Keith, pulling him closer as he did so. Gasping, Keith pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath. Lance was panting, too, gazing at Keith, his eyes a little unfocussed.

"Such a good kisser," Lance murmured.

Biting his lip, Keith suppressed a laugh. "Mm. Come here." And he pulled him down again.

Grinning into the kiss, Lance kissed with far more fervour, pushing for dominance. His tongue pushed against Keith's but he kept firm and their tongues stayed in Lance's mouth. At first, Lance seemed to fight this but, when Keith took the initiative to suck on Lance's tongue, he soon groaned and let Keith take control.

However, when Keith rubbed himself against Lance, the dancer was quick to try to assert dominance there. He shifted forward to grind, long and hard, against Keith, each pass earning him a moan from Keith. The friction was electric, sending tingles throughout Keith's cock. But Keith was not to be outdone and, as Lance repeated his action once again, Keith bit at Lance's tongue. Lance drew a sharp breath through his nose and allowed Keith to take his chance and bite at Lance's bottom lip. With a gasp, Lance's eyes flickered open to watch him suck on it, Keith's eyes never leaving Lance's. Finally, he let go and moved backwards, pulling Lance towards the vanity. He eyed Lance's lip, delighted to find that it already looked a little swollen, some of the gold gone.

"F-Fine," Lance stammered as he stumbled after Keith. "You can be on top  _this_ time."

"So there's gonna be more than one?" Keith teased him.

"I mean- Yeah- Why-?" Lance stopped himself and sighed. "Forget it. Just kiss me."

"Hmm." Keith thought about it for a mere second before he pulled Lance into another kiss, spinning him around so Lance's ass was leaning against the table part of the vanity. Then, as quickly as he had started it, he stopped and pulled away. Lance followed him for a moment, a whine excaping his throat. Keith only smirked and dipped his head down, latching onto Lance's golden neck. Above him, Lance gasped as he kissed at him, littering his skin with chaste little kisses.

"Oh," said Lance, quietly. "Oh, Keith..." He sighed, sounding content.

As Lance completely relaxed, leaning back against the mirror, Keith parted his lips and bit down on Lance's neck. Lance cried out and grabbed hold of the back of Keith's waistcoat. Imagining the nail marks he could have had if he was as naked as Lance, Keith moaned into Lance's neck. Meanwhile, Lance's head fell to the side, baring more of his neck for Keith. He took the invitation and thoughtlessly began to mark every inch of his neck, following a path up to Lance's jaw, just under his ear and back down towards his collarbones. Each time he moved away, he left Lance's skin considerably less golden than before but Keith didn't worry about whether the golden dust was safe for him to eat. Instead, he admired the angry marks he was sure would soon bloom into lovely bruises, a declaration to those jerks outside that Lance didn't need or want them.

"Ah, damn,  _Keith_ ," groaned Lance, his hand leaping up to tangle in Keith's hair. He tugged at the strands and a flash of both pain and pleasure shot through Keith. Gasping, he pulled away from Lance, panting just as heavily as Lance was. Lance stared at him for a moment before letting his head fall further back. " _Fuck_ , Keith, you've got the body dust all over you. You look  _amazing_ ."

Licking his lips, Keith moved towards him again. "Not as good as you do," he murmured and quickly latched onto Lance's collarbone. Lance moaned and shifted, his hips rolling up against Keith's. Despite the pleasure he felt, Keith ignored his movements in favour of giving Lance a 'collar' of hickeys, dark and lovely, standing out against the gold.

He continued to mark Lance, beginning to move ever downwards. Lance's hand kept a slowly tightening grip on Keith's hair, the sharp points of pain making Keith wish he'd thought to drop his pants already. But he didn't stop, continuing his path down till he came to Lance's nipples. Without any hesitation, he sucked one into his mouth and suckled at it, his tongue wrapping around it. Lance cried out at the sudden sensation before groaning so low he seemed to vibrate. Finding the reaction interesting, Keith used a hand to grip Lance's other nipple between thumb and forefinger and rolled it.

"Ah! Ah, Keith, you little-!" Lance exclaimed, his grip on Keith's hair tightening even further. He tugged at it and Keith ignored the pain but made his pleasure known, humming against Lance's body. Then, in retaliation, he bit down on Lance's nipple at the same time he pinched the other one. It made Lance cry out, louder than before. Keith was sure someone would notice but, with his current position and his own hard-on, he honestly didn't care.

Another thought occurred to him and he straightened, taking Lance's nipples as far as they would go before letting them pop from his grip. It made Lance cry out again, his voice going a little more high-pitched. His hips were now making constant, shallow thrusts as he sought the friction that Keith was denying him. Keith waited until Lance had focussed on him – with a rather adorable pout – before he spoke.

"Maybe I shouldn't be leaving marks. It's not very professional..."

Lance suddenly surged upwards and grabbed Keith pulling him into another kiss, using their position to once again grind against him. When they pulled apart, Lance said, "God, Keith. You're so noble." He giggled and shook his head. "I don't care how 'professional' I look. They won't care, either. I mean..." Pulling Keith closer, he gazed into Keith's eyes. "Wouldn't you have been even more turned on if I walked onto stage, pulled all my clothes off and revealed I'd had sex just before coming on? How would you have reacted if you saw me with all these, hm?"

While Lance pulled him into another kiss, Keith thought about it, just long enough to know he would have hated it. Seeing Lance with the marks of another person's mouth... The knowledge that he'd been with someone else... Keith growled into their kiss, unbidden, and bit, hard, at Lance's lip. He pulled away from Lance and stared hard at him.

Though shocked from the bite, Lance still laughed when he saw Keith's thunderous expression. "Wow. You really like me, huh? So possessive." Lance paused and shuddered. "Ah, I  _like_ it."

"Oh?" said Keith, relaxing from the horrible thoughts. "What else do you like?"

"Apparently, your teeth, Keith. Heh."

Keith grinned and, before Lance could say anything else, he ducked down to the other nipple, latching on there with his mouth. His other hand came up to grip the other one and he returned to what he had been doing. Lance threw his head back, arching up into him, a whine sounding low in his throat, the sound sending more spikes of pleasure to Keith's neglected cock. Keith took the opportunity to run his hand down Lance's body, from his nipple to the underwear he wore. Another shudder rippled through Lance's body.

Taking that as his cue, Keith travelled lower, his mouth pressing kisses and leaving even more marks along his stomach. Lance lost his grip on Keith's hair and quickly dropped his arms to grip onto the edge of the vanity. As he did so, there was a clattering noise: Lance cursed, straightened up and something fell past Keith's head. Startled, he stood up, just as something made a cracking sound. Looking down, Keith found a cracked glass in a pool of blue liquid.

"Sorry," said Lance with a wince.

A little miffed at the interruption, Keith shook his head. "Forget it," he said and promptly ducked back down.

Continuing on his mission, Keith kissed his way all the way to the edge of the knickers, the noticeable bulge there bumping against his chin. Above him, Lance groaned and sighed, clearly enjoying the attention. Pressing against his stomach, Keith let Lance feel his delighted smile before he flicked out his tongue. He heard a gasp and ran with it, sticking his tongue out and using the flat of it to lick a stripe all the way up Lance's body. When he reached Lance's neck, he stopped but moved further up to kiss him soundly on the lips. Pulling back, he noticed the look of wonder on Lance's face and grinned.

"You look surprised," he drawled.

"Considering you don't talk much," Lance commented, a little breathless, "I didn't think you'd be as good with your mouth." Smirking, Keith dropped to his knees in front of Lance, ignoring the wet feeling in one knee from the puddle on the floor. "Oh, my God," said Lance and Keith quickly opened his mouth wide and wrapped it around the bulge in Lance's underwear.

He could taste the pre-cum which was already soaking through the silky fabric and he used his tongue to lap at it, already addicted to Lance's taste. On either side of him, Lance's legs were trembling and, when Keith glanced up, he saw that Lance was doubled over, still clutching at the vanity table. Humming in disapproval, Keith reached up to tug on one of his arms and Lance instantly understood the message, reaching down to grab hold of Keith's hair. Smiling around his mouthful, Keith placed his hands on Lance's legs and began to rub them up and down, his fingers sliding over the smooth stockings. He even went as far as the garters holding them up, caressing the skin between them and teasingly tugging at them.

"Do you... D'ya like 'em?" Lance asked and Keith looked up to see his signature smirk. It made his insides melt and his heart pound all the faster. He moaned around Lance and the vibrations made the other man throw back his head again, tapping the mirror.

To make Lance pay for his teasing, Keith pulled away from him. That earned him a whimper, a pout and, when Lance spotted Keith's own smirk, a weak glare. "I do like 'em," he said, innocently. "But I mostly like the legs they're on." Keith watched Lance's eyes widen and he could see his cheeks turn even darker; he loved making Lance blushed. It was altogether too cute. "I've always loved your legs," Keith continued, turning his head towards Lance's left one, eyes still on Lance as he brushed his nose against the inside of his thigh. "I've always wanted to worship them."

When Keith paused, Lance frowned a little, clearly confused. "Wha-?" he began but Keith started his explanation without waiting for the question.

First, he ran his nose more firmly against Lance's leg. Then he gave it a chaste kiss, then another and another and... Keith soon lost count of the amount of kisses he gave Lance but he marked the change in his kisses with a quick lick from the top of the stocking to the garter. Lance gasped above him and gave a small cry when Keith bit down, sucking a new mark into his skin. He continued for a time, leaving lots of marks, until, when he judged Lance to be far too relaxed, Keith grabbed the garter with his teeth and pulled till he lost his grip. The satisfying smack and subsequent shout of surprise had Keith grinning.

Turning his head to do the same on the other side, Keith found himself denied the pleasure of tasting more of Lance's golden skin when Lance reached down to grab Keith's hair. Pouting, Keith looked up at Lance to find him frowning again. Making his pout more pronounced, Keith tried to turn his head but Lance forced it back until Keith was facing those soaked knickers.

"Nuh uh," said Lance. "Put your mouth to better use, please."

"Hm... Okay," said Keith and darted forward to lick from where Lance's asshole would be and all the way up to the tiny, golden bow at the front. Lance gasped and fell backwards, his grip on Keith's hair disappearing as he tried to stop himself from falling off the vanity.

While Lance shuddered and tried to keep himself together, Keith shuffled backwards. A whine erupted from Lance again but it was soon cut off as Keith reached up and tugged at his knickers. Understanding the unspoken request, Lance stood on shaky legs so Keith could pull them down. As soon as they were out of the way and over the garters, Keith let them drop, tangling around Lance's ankles.

Blinking, Keith stared at Lance's fully erect cock. To Keith, it seemed like it was the perfect size for him, his mouth and his ass. But that wasn't why he stared. Was Lance's dick... glittering?

"I, uh..." Lance sounded hesitant and it was so out of the norm that Keith quickly looked up, concerned. "I was gonna... bare all... tonight," Lance admitted. "Allura's been getting feedback from customers and they apparently wanted to see... more of me. So, uh..." His shoulders slumped. "I chickened out."

Surging upwards, Keith wrapped Lance in a hug. "It's your body," he told Lance. " _You're_ the one who gets to decide how much you show. Besides," he added as he moved back so he could look at Lance, "I bet, after tonight's show, everyone'll come to find out if you'll ever show... this." And he reached down to grab Lance's cock, stroking it fast and firm.

"Ah!" cried Lance. "Keith! Dammit, you... you gotta stop surprising me like that!"

"Really?" asked Keith, tone sly.

Lance stilled. "What... What are you planning to do?"

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"I hate you," sighed Lance.

"Doesn't much look like hate," Keith commented, squeezing Lance.

As Lance sucked in a breath, Keith let go and quickly reached for his belt. Frantically, he tried to remove it but his pent-up desire was making it hard to get his fingers to cooperate. Another set of fingers suddenly moved into his view and he obligingly let them take over, watching as Lance expertly undressed him. Lance slid the belt from his pants and threw it aside before unbuttoning and unzipping Keith's pants. As soon as Keith was free, he pulled himself out but left his pants pulled up. He quickly stopped Lance from pushing them out of the way by pinning his wrists to the vanity table. Before Lance could protest, clearly bewildered, Keith ground himself along Lance's length, earning a deliciously low moan and some equally delicious friction.

" _Fuck_ ," groaned Lance.

"Yeah," Keith agreed, releasing Lance's wrist to brace himself on Lance's chest in order to catch his breath. They both panted for a moment, staying still, their bodies trembling with the need for more.

Finally, Keith reached between them, one hand still on Lance's chest, just above a nipple. Lance watched him move but Keith paused before taking hold of both of them. When Lance raised his eyes to glare, he paused when he saw Keith's expression. Keith held eye contact – and grabbed hold of both of them. Lance's eyes fluttered closed for a second before he opened them, licking his lips, clearly eager for more.

And Keith obliged. Slowly, he dragged his hand up and down their lengths, noting that he was ever so slightly bigger than Lance. Filing that knowledge away for later, he picked up a steady pace. Lance groaned and flung his head back only to push his forehead into Keith's shoulder. Entranced, Keith watched him, steadily speeding up.

Once he started stroking them both as quickly as he could, the pressure coiling within him, his pleasure building higher and higher, Lance suddenly moved. The noises he was making were getting higher in pitch and a little louder and they were suddenly in his ear as Lance launched himself forward to hold him close. It made Keith feel altogether too hot in his uniform, wishing he had stripped as well. The little voice in the back of his head, however, had reminded him of a time limit, though he couldn't quite remember why, now.

Turning his head, Lance pressed his nose against Keith's jaw. Keith leaned into the touch before he felt Lance nudge at him and he bared his neck. He was so focussed on the sensations between them that he lost his breath when Lance bit into his neck, sucking for a moment. His moans were muffled there and Keith couldn't keep his own groan quiet.

Lance tried to pull Keith closer, opening his mouth to accommodate the shift in position. His tongue dragged along Keith's skin, sending a shiver down Keith's spine. But he understood Lance's desire to be close because he wanted to be as well, so close they would melt into each other, the only sensation pleasure. In order to do so, Keith let their cocks go and grabbed hold of Lance's hips, letting the taller man pull him closer. Then he ground against Lance and was rewarded with a very interesting sound, something like a cross between a moan and a whine.

"Fuck, Keith," Lance panted into his ear before he bit his lobe and tugged.

An unbidden growl ripped from Keith's throat and he thrust up against Lance once again. Lance gasped and let go of his ear, quickly burying his head into Keith's neck. His breaths sent more tingles throughout Keith and he began to thrust, again and again, picking up pace. Along his neck, Lance kissed and licked, unable to use his teeth for more than a moment before he was gasping once again.

Soon, Lance was contributing to their activity, thrusting up just as fast as Keith. Their cocks dragged along each other, from head to base and base to head. Pressed against each other as they were, it mimicked the tight heat of a hand or an ass and Keith felt the pressure building within him. But he wanted more, wanted to be even closer, as close as it was possible to be. More... He wanted more... His thrusts quickly became more erratic, slipping to the side and missing Lance's dick altogether, dragging it along his stomach for a moment before he shifted back.

"Ah," murmured Lance, catching Keith's attention instantly. "Ah. Ah, ah... Keith... Ah! Ah, I'm... Fuck, this is so- God, Keith, I need- Keith... Keith, Keith, I'm gonna-"

Somehow, Keith managed to halt himself. Lance attempted to keep going but Keith quickly pulled away enough to grab hold of both of their cocks together, stopping him. He whined and lifted his head. His pout made Keith hesitate, wanting to give him anything he desired – or to tease him more to keep that expression on him. With his mind muddled, it took him a moment to regain enough breath to speak. Lance didn't have that problem.

"Why have we stopped?" he demanded. "I'm so close, Keith. _Please_." And he thrust his hips in a short thrust which only made them press together more. They both groaned and Keith had to take several deep breaths before he could reply.

"I... I want to be..." Keeping his eyes lowered, Keith shrugged a shoulder. "I want to be inside you."

Sucking in a breath, Lance stared at him, seemingly not breathing. Then Lance gulped and nodded. "Y-Yeah... You got anything to help with that?"

Cursing himself for not being prepared for this, Keith shook his head. "I don't-"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it," Lance interrupted him. Pointing at a drawer in the vanity to Keith's left, he added, "There's a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in there."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lance smirked. "Hey, gotta be prepared."

Rolling his eyes, Keith obligingly leaned over and opened the drawer. As soon as he could see inside it (apparently, it housed a lot of underwear much like Lance had been wearing earlier), Lance dipped his hand in and rooted around. After a moment, he withdrew a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube, the condoms and a pair of frilly, blue knickers. He dropped those back in before he gave Keith the things they needed.

Once he'd opened the lube, Keith poured a liberal amount on his fingers, breathing deep at the sweet smell that came from it. Curious, he gave his forefinger a lick, earning a muffled noise from Lance. Looking up, he spotted Lance watching him. He held out his hand, eyes locked on Lance's lips. Lance looked confused for a second until he brushed his fingers along Lance's swollen lip. Eyes lighting up in understanding, Lance sucked the finger in, tongue wrapping around Keith's finger. It made Keith's cock twitch, eager to have Lance's mouth on him. But he forced himself to focus and slowly removed his now clean finger to pour more on it.

"Nice," said Lance, licking his lips. "Does that mean you're gonna eat me out? 'Cause, I mean, as much as I'd like you to, I'd rather you take _me_ out to eat first."

"Later," mumbled Keith, looking pointedly at Lance's legs. When he didn't move, he glanced back up to find Lance beaming at him.

"Really? You really gonna take me on a date?"

"Of course," Keith answered, blinking at him.

"I think we're going about this in the wrong order," Lance commented with a laugh.

"Do you _want_ to stop?" Keith demanded. When Lance's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head, Keith said, "Well, then. Spread your legs."

"Hmm..." A slow smirk appeared on Lance's face, his eyes pinning Keith. He took a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart and watched Lance straighten. "Like this?" he asked. Lance promptly planted part of his ass on the vanity and spread his legs as wide as they could go while balancing precariously. Before Keith could reach down, though, Lance continued moving, bending his left knee and using his hand to pull it higher. Using his other hand to balance, he bent his other knee and lifted that as well. Despite the fact that one leg was now higher than the other, Keith got a beautiful view of Lance's cock at attention, his balls hanging beneath it and his ass cheeks spread to reveal his pretty, little hole.

Keith stared, forgetting for the moment what he was supposed to be doing exactly. Images ran through his head: eating Lance out like he'd asked; sucking that golden dick; his cock buried deep within Lance... Shaking himself from those thoughts, he stepped a little closer and reached down with a finger, rubbing against Lance. With his free hand, he held onto Lance's lower leg, pulling upwards.

Prodding at Lance's hole, Keith said, "Ready?"

"Born ready," Lance quipped, grinning at Keith.

With a roll of his eyes, Keith pushed his first finger in. He instantly met resistance and Lance took in a sharp breath. He paused for a moment until Lance nodded once. Pushing steadily in again, making sure to go slow, Keith was able to slide it in to the first knuckle, despite the heat and tightness. He could feel the hole twitching, feel it tightening and loosening around his finger. Knowing his cock would be in Lance soon, experiencing the very same sensations, Keith shuddered, his finger twitching slightly. A groaning sound slipped from between Lance's lips, such a sweet, beautiful sound that Keith found himself capturing his glittering lips for a kiss.

As they kissed – lips, tongue, teeth – Keith slowly slid the finger in further. Lance made low noises in his throat, swallowed up by Keith to keep them locked in his memory. It took some time but, finally, he had his finger all the way in. Keith pulled back from the kiss so he could speak, panting against Lance's lips, the blood pounding in his ears.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna move my finger," Keith told Lance, his voice practically a growl.

"Yes, please," Lance replied, without hesitation.

Grinning, Keith bit at Lance's bottom lip and tugged at it, doing as he had said. Lance groaned, getting louder the longer he made the noise. He made sure to leave the tip in and slowly slid his finger back in. In and out, in and out... Slowly but surely, he began to pick up the pace, Lance crying out and panting more and more.

"God, Keith, more," moaned Lance, letting his head fall back as Keith's teeth let his lip slip from their grasp.

Quickly obeying him, Keith pulled his finger out and pushed two of them back in, pressed together in order to keep from hurting Lance. He could feel Lance stretching around him, feel the muscles pulsing, accepting him at their own pace. For a while, he thrust in and out of Lance with the two of them, watching Lance's eyes fly open and squeeze shut. The noises he made were sinful, sending pleasurable tingles along Keith's body but particularly to his dick.

Deciding that Lance was ready for a bigger stretch, Keith began to slowly part his fingers, bringing them together again when Lance's face twisted in pain. He kept at it, watching Lance closely, adoring everything about him. Those long lashes fluttered against his cheek, glinting in the light. His hair, the only thing not covered in glitter, curled around his cheeks, caressing them. Keith could see the bright glow below the make-up, the body powder unable to hide Lance's beauty. His face would twist in a grimace one moment and relax into bliss the next, two lovely looks on him.

Just as he was considering putting in a third finger, Keith was startled when he scissored his fingers once more and Lance arched up, wobbling dangerously. He let out a strangled cry, his voice coming and going as he lost his grip on his leg, letting it drop a little and tightening around Keith's fingers in the process. Keith lost his breath at the incredible feeling of tightness.

But he was quick to recover, staying as still as possible. "Are you all right?" he asked Lance, anxiously.

"Y-Yeah..." breathed Lance, his whole body trembling. "You just brushed against _there_."

"Oh..."

They stayed still for a little longer until Lance had recovered enough to lift his leg again. Twisting his hand, Keith scissored his fingers one last time, careful to avoid the prostate. Then he slipped in a third finger, watching Lance let his head fall back against the mirror, his golden chest heaving. Keith eyed the marks he'd left, pleased to see the areas already darkening.

"Well?" said Keith when Lance's chest had stop rising and falling so dramatically.

"Yeah," Lance replied.

So Keith began to thrust his fingers in and out, twisting and turning them as he did. It didn't take much longer for Lance to whine, shifting his hips ever so slightly as he tried to fuck himself on Keith's fingers. But Keith kept a steady pace, delighted to see Lance fall apart. Usually he was the one being teased and the change in roles was exhilarating.

Eventually, Lance became impatient, glaring at Keith with a single eye. "If you're gonna finger-fuck me, Keith, at least have the decency to-" Keith cut him off with a well-aimed prod at Lance's prostate. Lance cried out and, when he'd calmed down, Keith's fingers still inside him, Lance glared once again. "Low blow."

Keith leaned forward, letting his lips brush Lance's. He heard Lance's sharp intake of breath as he stared into those blue, blue eyes. "I could make you come from my fingers," Keith murmured. "Would you like that?"

Lance shuddered. "Well, well," he said, his eyes crinkling in the way they did when he smirked. "Look who's the kinky one."

"Mm. Come home with me and we'll see who's kinkier."

"Christ, Keith, that's some high level flirting there. When did you get so good?"

Shrugging, Keith let his fingers tug at Lance, his eyes flickering down to watch Lance bite his lip. "Always been this good, I suppose."

"Sure. Let's see you flirt with one of your customers."

"Technically, you are."

Pausing, Lance pulled back a little, his head tilted and eyes narrowed. "Touché."

"Can I fuck you now?"

" _Someone's_ getting impatient. Come on, then. Show me what you've got."

He pulled his fingers out – it earned him a shudder and a whine from Lance, wiping the smirk from his face – and quickly grabbed the strip of condoms. Ripping one off, he wasted no time in opening it, already reaching for the lube. Once he had them both open, he rolled the condom onto his cock in one smooth motion before squeezing a large dollop of lube onto his hand. He gave himself a few tugs, spreading the lube. Keith had to resist the urge to moan, loudly: he was achingly hard and merely touching his cock was enough to have it twitching.

Once he was ready, he lined himself up, taking a brief moment to stare down. Lance's hole was stretched enough that it no longer looked like a little, pink rose. Keith was well aware he was about to put his dick in there. He took a shuddering breath, his body trembling, and placed his head right at the edge of the hole. Lance shivered as well, the grip on his leg slipping slightly.

"Ready?" asked Keith.

"For fuck's sake, Keith, _ye_ -"

Keith pushed in before Lance had finished speaking, making him cut himself off with a choked gasp. Grinning at him, Keith got a pout in response. Feeling a little bad, Keith leaned forward to kiss it away, shifting enough that he slid in a little more. Lance made a pained noise in the back of his throat and Keith stilled. He pulled away from Lance's tasty lips – noticeably less glittery – and let Lance pant into his mouth. His breath smelled of alcohol, reminding Keith briefly of the spilled beverage at his feet.

The tight heat beckoned Keith, caressing his tip. He wanted very badly to just push in, to feel more. Keith felt as if he _needed_ more, he yearned for it – and waiting for the go-ahead was painful. Trying to calm himself, keep himself under control, he took deep breaths, focussing on holding them for five long seconds before releasing them.

"Please stop that," Lance said after a while. "It's kinda disturbing..."

"Why?" asked Keith, puzzled.

"You shouldn't be so calm while having sex," Lance lectured him with a deepening frown.

"Can I move?" Keith asked, deciding not to make a retort.

"Sure. But go slow..."

Following the instruction, Keith slowly began to push in. His cock was wrapped in so much heat, Lance's muscles working around him, that Keith lost his breath again. With it halfway in, Keith paused to take hold of Lance's legs, pushing them up and apart. He watched Lance bite his lip, those pearls sinking into the gold. Entranced, Keith pushed forward a little more, causing Lance to bite his lip harder. With no need to brace himself now, Lance's arms came up as Keith pushed further in, pausing every so often. He made soft cries as he scrabbled for something until he finally grabbed hold of Keith's shoulders, gripping them tightly. If Keith had taken off his clothes, he had no doubt he would have gained nail marks.

They were both so focussed on pushing forward and relaxing and gripping each other that it was a shock when Keith found himself fully inside Lance – especially when there was a knock at the door just as he paused.

Both of them froze, eyes wide as they stared at each other. It was a very compromising position to be found in, Keith realised, and he wondered if Allura would fire him if she caught him fucking her star attraction. Lance looked wrecked, most of the golden dust gone from his body, his lip gloss smeared and mostly missing. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat or sticking up from where Keith's hands had been. All in all, it didn't look good so it was a major relief when the door didn't open.

"Lance?" came a voice they both recognised as Shiro's. "Keith? You two okay in there? You've been in there for a while..."

All they were able to do was stare at each other. After a brief moment, Lance bit his lip to stifle his giggles, his shoulders shaking. Keith smiled as he watched him though it was quickly wiped off when the knock came again. They both sobered at that and Lance looked between Keith and the door.

"Ah, Shiro..." Lance called back. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Really?" asked Shiro – and Keith heard the door handle jiggling.

"Don't!" exclaimed Lance, jolting forwards. The movement made him squeeze around Keith and he groaned, gripping Lance's legs tighter and letting his head fall forward to land on Lance's bare shoulder. His hips involuntarily rolled and Lance gasped, turning his head to bite at Keith's ear and keep from crying out.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Shiro.

"N-Nothing," breathed Lance and, when he realised that he was too quiet for Shiro to hear, repeated it louder. "I'm just... I'm a mess right now," he explained. "Keith's helping me but I don't want anyone else to see me right now."

Leaning against him, Keith murmured into Lance's ear. "You're beautiful. So beautiful. A beautiful mess, for my eyes only." Lance shuddered at that, emitting a low groan that Keith wasn't sure if Shiro could hear or not. It gave him an idea and he slowly began to pull out, watching Lance bite his lip again.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked. "Allura's really worried..."

Keith waited until Lance had opened his mouth to push back in, making him gasp and groan. It was probably loud enough to be heard through the door but Lance was quick to cover it up. "I... Uh, I just need..." His eyes flickered to Keith's, piercing him with a gaze which conveyed his message: _I need you_. Keith nodded and pulled out again, savouring Lance's shuddering gasp. "Need a few more minutes," Lance finished, his voice a little weak.

"She's saying you can go home tonight, if you want. She'll send Nyma on in your slot. Pidge is..." Shiro sighed and Keith could imagine him shaking his head. "Pidge is all ready to change their computer programme for you."

Hands tightening their grip on Keith, Lance frantically shook his head. As Keith thrust in a little faster than before, Lance shouted, "No!" There was a startled silence and Keith also stopped, wondering if he'd hurt Lance. Glancing at him, he saw Lance shaking his head again, a miserable expression on his face.

Worried, he whispered into Lance's ear. "Are you okay?"

This time, Lance nodded. "Move," he murmured, deliberately squeezing Keith. With a low groan of his own, Keith obeyed, burying his head in Lance's shoulder for a moment. As he moved, Lance called out to Shiro. "I'm f- _fine_ , Shiro! I'm not g- _God_... gonna duck out n-nah-now."

There was a pause outside the door. Then: "Huh. Well... Take good care of him, Keith..." Both Keith and Lance paused, confusion on both their faces. Keith listened, trying to figure out if Shiro was still there and was sure he heard footsteps.

After waiting for a full minute, Lance called out again. "Shiro? You still there?" When there was no answer, Lance shrugged. "Looks like he's gone..."

"Good," said Keith and pulled out of him again. Lance took a shuddering breath as he did, pursing his lips together. He cried out when Keith pushed in as hard and deep as he could. "You still okay?" he asked as he stopped again, his focus quickly shifting from outside the room to what his dick was stuck in.

"Y-Yeah..." sighed Lance. He took a breath through his nose before grinning at Keith. "What? Is this all you can do? I mean, I thought you'd be faster. Harder. _Fuck_ me, Keith."

For a second, Keith stared at his smirk. Then he quickly pulled out and shoved himself back in as quickly as possible. He picked up the pace and soon they were rocking the vanity, all the make-up rattling or clattering to the floor. Lance was a mess as well, clinging to his shoulders, his head fallen back to bump against the mirror with every thrust. Soft cries fell from his lips and, whenever Keith thrust in a little deeper than before, louder cries were ripped from his throat, strangled and breathless.

Pushing Lance's legs further apart, Keith managed to change the angle, Lance's ass tightening around him. He groaned as he sped up, his hands gripping Lance's legs all the more tightly. Lance's cries began to increase in frequency and volume. His grip on Keith's shoulders faltered at one point and, when Keith slammed in, his arms ended up around them instead, holding him close. Keith relished the feeling of being held as he fucked him, merciless now that he'd asked for it.

Once Keith's brain registered that they were probably being too loud, he quickly caught Lance's lips in a bruising kiss. They panted into each other's mouths, sloppily pressing their tongues and lips together. Lance bit at Keith's lip and he almost lost his hold on Lance's legs. When Lance tugged, Keith groaned into Lance's mouth and shifted, hurrying to thrust faster and deeper into him.

As soon as he changed the angle of his thrusts, Lance's arms tightened around him, his mouth opened, his head fell back and he yelled in surprise. " _Fuuuuuuuuck_ , Keith!" he exclaimed and yelled again when Keith thrust back in. "God, fucking... _Fuck_ , yes, right there. Keith, God, _please_!" After he realised that he was hitting Lance's prostate, Keith slowed, making his thrusts shallow. It was painful to stop himself, his body twitching as it yearned to pound into Lance, to make them both come, to watch Lance begging for release. "What... What are you doing?" Lance demanded, panting heavily.

"Am I hitting the right spot?" Keith asked, his voice low. In fact, it was almost a growl which seemed to please Lance as he squeezed around Keith. He was unable to hide a wince as he gazed at Lance, waiting to see what he would do.

"Fucking- _Yes_ , Keith," Lance hissed, trying to buck his hips and failing as Keith held him still. "Don't _stop_!"

Grinning, Keith started up again, slowly building up speed and avoiding Lance's prostate for the moment. Lance wriggled, pouting and muttering insults. But, when Keith began to get faster and faster, the squeezing of Lance's ass around him building his own pleasure, Lance tensed, head falling forward to rest against Keith's shoulder. At that exact moment, Keith shifted and began to repeatedly hit Lance's prostate, going as fast and hard as he could, the pressure within him building.

"Ah!" Lance cried into Keith's ear. "Oh, fuck, _Keith_. Oh, oh, oh-! Ahh! Keith, fucking- Shit. That's... So good. Please! Please, please, please, _ple_ \- Ah! Please! So close. Just-!"

He broke off as Keith, the words in his ears driving him closer to his own orgasm, lost all control over himself. Everything revolved around the sensations he felt, his hands spreading Lance's legs wider, his hips in constant motion. The drag of his movements. Lance's tight heat. His dick appearing and disappearing from Lance's ass. The sight of Lance's face as his head was thrown back, his cheeks dark, the dust only glittering in patches now, his lips shining as he parted them in a scream, his name ripped from Lance as he came. Something splattering against his chest – a minor matter which was wrenched from his mind as the tight grip around him _tightened_.

Gasping, Keith increased his pace, unable to stop, his movements erratic. He just wanted more, more, more. His eyes were so unfocussed that he couldn't see, couldn't tell what Lance was doing. The pressure was still building, alerting him to a _need_ to come. Just a little more...

"Keith..." came a hoarse whisper. He only just recognised it as Lance's voice and that sweet voice sent him over the edge.

With a cry which could have been Lance's name, Keith came, filling the condom in several long bursts. His hips continued to thrust, each one shallow, until he'd finished, completely spent. Then he collapsed forward, Lance's legs slipping from his grasp. It made Lance slide off the vanity and they ended up under it as they both fell to the floor. Lance groaned loudly, probably since he was likely in the most pain. But Keith couldn't do much but _breathe_ : he felt as though he'd been holding his breath for days and had finally been allowed some much needed oxygen.

It took them both a few moments before they could move and Keith pulled himself from Lance as gently as he could; the stripper still grimaced as he did so. Once he'd tied it off and struggled to his feet, Keith disposed of it in the trash can and sorted out his pants and belt. He even pulled his hair out from its ponytail to redo it as it had already mostly fallen out. Then he held out his hand to Lance, feeling a bit awkward.

"Can you stand?" he murmured.

"I dunno," Lance admitted, his voice quieter than normal and a lot croakier. He smirked up at Keith before he took his hand. "Just means you thoroughly fucked me, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Keith pulled Lance to his feet, nearly toppling onto the chair as he found that his own body was still a little weak from the frankly mind-blowing orgasm. He wasn't sure he had ever had one so good. Why that was, though, he wasn't sure. But he _was_ sure that Lance had a big enough ego as it was. "I think we should probably get back to work," he said instead of mentioning his thoughts. "Or, I mean, _I_ should get back to work."

Eyeing him, Lance sat on the vanity again, wincing as he did so. "Well, I mean, you _could_ but I think you need to get cleaned up first." Glancing at himself in the mirror, Keith caught a brief glimpse of something white on his waistcoat before Lance leaned across the image. "Here," he said, plucking a box of tissues from the edge of the vanity.

Keith pulled out what seemed to be a slightly damp tissue. He quickly realised that it was a make-up wipe of some sort and began to rub himself down where he'd been hit with Lance's cum. Lance watched him, clearly amused. Once he had finished (using more than one wipe), he threw them in the trash and handed the box back.

"I think you're missing something," Lance commented, his smirk growing.

"What do you mean?"

Grinning now, Lance hopped off the vanity, winced, and strode over to Keith. "Come here," he said, gently turning Keith to guide him to the full-length mirror. Once there, he draped himself across Keith's back, his hands folded on Keith's shoulder and his chin resting on them. "Look at you. They're gonna know you weren't just drying my tears."

Sure enough, Keith was covered in golden dust. It was all over his shirt and waistcoat and even on his pants. His hands also glittered despite having wiped them down with the tissue a moment before. Splodges of golden dust also stuck thinly to his cheeks and nose, glimmering as he turned his head. Strands of his messy hair had the powder clinging to them, making it look somewhat like he had been sprinkled with fairy dust. But the most obvious thing had to be his lips which were now coated in the golden lip gloss which the body powder had evidently stuck to.

"Huh," he said, looking at Lance out of the corner of his eye.

"If you go out looking like that," Lance teased him, "everyone'll know what we did."

"Maybe I want them to know," Keith blithely replied. "Maybe I want them to know that you're my..." He trailed off, not sure what to label them as.

"Boyfriend?" Lance suggested, offhandedly. He immediately tensed and straightened, clearly believing that he'd done something wrong. Keith wanted to hug him but he resisted, aware that a sudden movement might have Lance back-pedalling.

Instead, he caught Lance's eye in the mirror and firmly said, "Boyfriend." A confirmation.

Watching Lance instantly brighten warmed Keith from his heart to the tips of his toes. "Boyfriend," Lance murmured, rather reverentially. They smiled at each other via the mirror for a moment more before Lance took a step back, pouting a little. "I really do need to have a shower – the gold dust does _not_ go with the next song."

"Which song is it?"

Lance only grinned. "You'll see. I'm sure you'll like it." He winked. "Now, shoo. You have a job to do, Mister Barman."

"Yessir," said Keith, sarcastically. But he obeyed his _boyfriend_ and made his way to the door. "I suppose..."

"I'll see you-?" Lance said at the same time. They both stopped and Lance grinned again, seeming almost giddy. "I'll come to you after the next dance."

"Good," Keith replied, smiling at him.

They hesitated for a moment more before they both blushed and turned to their respective doors. Keith paused when he stepped through to look back and wave, finding Lance hovering in the doorway to his little en suite shower room. Lance waved back and Keith turned away, making his way down the corridor. He'd only gotten a few doors down when he heard his name being called and he spun on his heel, ready to return to Lance in a heartbeat.

"Hey," Lance called to him, head hanging out the door. "Can you make me a Cherry Pie cocktail when I get to the bar later?"

"Really?" asked Keith, surprised. "What about a Cadillac, since you spilled the last one?"

"That was totally not my fault!" Lance protested. But he dropped the subject with a sly grin. "Oh, and you'll see why I want that one." And, with a quick wink, he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

And, after being teased by Pidge and Hunk, after Allura had made sure everyone paid up on their bets, after Shiro had congratulated him, after Antoc had assured him the man was banned and would never be seen in the club again, Keith finally found out why he wanted it when the first words of Cherry Pie by Warrant sounded out. He actually dropped a glass as Lance sauntered onto the stage wearing a cowboy get-up, his checked shirt red and his chaps very much without an ass. There was a pole towards the front stage and Keith was wide-eyed as he watched Lance dance around it.

Keith definitely fell for him all the more the longer he watched.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://www.goodcocktails.com/recipes/blue_drink_recipes.php) are the [two](https://www.yummly.co/#recipe/Chocolate-Martini-1398816) websites I skimmed over for drinks.
> 
> [Here's Cherry Pie.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng)


End file.
